Forum:Was bored, tooled with shotguns
Was a bit bored so I hit up GearCalc to see what stats the different manufacturers gave. Parts: Alternating Barrel4/5 and Mag4/5, Body5, Stock3, Terrible/Painful Acc for Combat/Assault, Material3, Quality5, Lvl61 Prefixes allowed to auto-name. Maliwan omitted due to elemental requirement. CombatShotgun Barrel 4 | Mag 5 Maker | Damage | Acc | FR | Name Tediore | 9X368 | 52.1 | 1.1 | Terrible Shotgun Dahl | 9X401 | 52.1 | 1.4 | Desert Shotgun Torgue | 9x430 | 43.7 | 1.5 | Steel Shotgun Jakobs | 12x459 | 33.3 | 0.9 | Terrible Matador Atlas | 9x415 | 58.3 | 1.2 | Pearl Shotgun Barrel 4 | Mag 4 Maker | Damage | Acc | FR | Name Tediore | 9X226 | 52.1 | 1.1 | Terrible Shotgun Dahl | 9X252 | 52.1 | 1.4 | Desert Shotgun Torgue | 9x281 | 43.7 | 1.5 | Steel Shotgun Jakobs | 12x310 | 33.3 | 0.9 | Terrible Matador Atlas | 9x267 | 58.3 | 1.2 | Pearl Shotgun Barrel 5 | Mag 5 Maker | Damage | Acc | FR | Name Tediore | 7X375 | 72.9 | 1.1 | Hunter's Shotgun Dahl | 9X379 | 72.9 | 1.4 | Desert Shotgun Torgue | 9x408 | 68.2 | 1.5 | Steel Shotgun Jakobs | 9x437 | 62.3 | 0.7 | Terrible Shotgun Atlas | 9x393 | 76.4 | 1.2 | Pearl Shotgun Barrel 5 | Mag 4 Maker | Damage | Acc | FR | Name Tediore | 7x233 | 72.9 | 1.1 | Hunter's Shotgun Dahl | 9X230 | 72.9 | 1.4 | Desert Shotgun Torgue | 9x259 | 68.2 | 1.5 | Steel Shotgun Jakobs | 9x289 | 62.3 | 0.7 | Terrible Shotgun Atlas | 9x245 | 76.4 | 1.2 | Pearl Shotgun AssaultShotgun Barrel 4 Maker | Damage | Acc | FR | Name Vladof | 7x266 | 40.8 | 2.6 | Painful Brute S&S | 7x266 | 55.1 | 1.9 | Painful Brute Hyperion| 7x266 | 74.6 | 1.9 | Crimson Brute Barrel 5 Maker | Damage | Acc | FR | Name Vladof | 7x246 | 66.5 | 2.6 | Painful Brute S&S | 7x246 | 74.6 | 1.9 | Painful Brute Hyperion| 7x246 | 82.3 | 1.9 | Crimson Brute Note: GearCalc stats may vary from ingame. Class Mods not taken into account. ---- 06:20, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Your signature is still in code as opposed to a closed reference tag. Since your signature is located at User:Killien/sig and the reference page at User:Killien/sig/pref, you will need to code the reference tag as , beginning with a colon. I have fixed it, so do try signing again to avoid bloats in future. Also, no mag5? 04:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Odd, seemed to be just fine before. Last thing I did was change the referenced images on the sig page. Maybe the recent update is at fault? Bit of personal preference and playing style there, I tend to just smash my way through the hordes taking cover only when needed. Extra mag capacity + headshots make it easier(at least it seems like it) 06:20, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Check what you typed in the custom signature box. It should be 06:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) That's probably it. Trying to figure out how to do the custom sigs I never looked at the Preferences screen nor knew of the Signature field. Was going off of what I got out of Dr.F and Zaph. Might be working now... Also, Mag5 results added 06:20, October 8, 2010 (UTC) What, no Jacobs Terrible Matador? 12x459(5508)/33.3/0.5/2 Not as fun as a high-RoF shottie but with a Support Gunner Cmod, Scattershot+5, MetalStorm+5, and Overload+5 it's quite a fight-stopper. -- MeMadeIt 07:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : Meh, just opted for Barrel5 on all of them 07:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: You might want to consider barrel4 for damage as well. Also consider putting everything in a grand table for ease of reference across manufacturer and barrel. 08:17, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Better? :P 18:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC)